Digital Rights Management (DRM) controls use of digital content by using a rights restriction and content protection solution, and thus protecting legitimate interests of content owners. After a Content Issuer (CI) or a Content Provider (CP) encrypts the digital content, a user downloads an encrypted digital content package to a destination entity; a Rights Issuer (RI) or a license server is responsible for issuing a license corresponding to the content package, where the license includes a content decryption key and corresponding rights. The destination entity can normally use the digital content when possessing both the content package and the license.